Un vrai Klaine conte de fée
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Du Klaine dans la plus simple des histoires,dans le plus simple des contes de fée.


Voila un petit texte que voici,alors je suis partit super loin quand j'ai tapé le fautes d'orthographes je les corriges plus tard car là manque de temps je vous poste ce texte pour que vous aillez quelque chose à lire car je trouve qu'il y a pas beaucoup de fiction de posté en ce moment.C'est un texte simple,maladroit enfin voila quoi du tout moi ! Gros bisous a tous XOXO

* * *

- Monsieur Anderson votre courrier ! _Lui dit la domestique_  
-Oh merci Dolores c'est très gentil j'ai même plus une minute pour prendre mon courrier  
-Monsieur devra se reposer vous avez une mine affreuse !  
-Impossible ! Devinez quoi ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hummel dans … une petite heure ! !  
-Vous m'en voyiez très heureuse, Monsieur Hummel vient ici. Et ô j'ai failli oublier, monsieur votre père a appelé il ne rentre pas avant une semaine _déclara Dolores_  
-Oui il vient ici et merci pour l'info Dolores vous êtes la meilleure ! _Avoua le jeune homme avec enthousiasme__  
_-Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à faire la fête ici ! Je vous suis à l'œil  
-Depuis 17 ans vous me dites cela _ria Blaine_  
-Vous sortez beaucoup trop monsieur, La Dalton académie a encore appelé si vous ne vous reprenez pas et que vos notes n'augmentent pas vous allez être renvoyé  
- Dolores Dolores Dolores après le rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hummel je me mettrai à fond dans mon travail s'est promis juras l'adolescent levant les mains au ciel et partant en courant vers sa chambre  
-MONSIEUR VOTRE COURIER !  
-Plus tard Dolores plus tard !

Dolores n'était pas seulement la domestique des Anderson mais aussi la gouvernante de Blaine, elle l'a élevé étant donné que la pauvre mère du jeune homme est partie il y a des années et son père est toujours parti en déplacement. Elle avait très bien accepté l'homosexualité de son petit protégé et faisait tout pour que son père reste dans l'ignorance. Du coté de Blaine, il cherchait là tenue parfaite, celle qui ne montrerait pas trop qu'il fait partie des familles les plus fortunées du pays, ni celle qui ferait trop négligée. Un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise fit l'affaire à ses yeux. Il était prêt dévêla les escaliers de marbre ratant la dernière marche et tombant violemment sur le carrelage.

-OH MON DIEU BLAINE COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VOUS REPETE DE NE PAS COURIR DANS CES ESCALIERS _Hurla la gouvernante_  
- Même pas mal dit Blaine en se relevant et je pense que vous me le répétait au moins 100 fois par jour !  
- Bref votre invité est arrivé !  
-Oh salut Kurt rentre ! Déclara_-t-il avait engouement en accompagnant ses paroles__à__un geste amical de la main._  
-Ça va tu as survécu à ta chute. _Demanda Kurt__scrute__chaque coin__de la demeure__  
_-Je suis coriace Ria-T-Il Bon met toi à l'aide hein Dolores s'il vous plaît vous nous préparez des trucs à boire et avez mangé car mine de rien j'ai faim !  
- Oui monsieur Blaine  
- Une gouvernante ? Ouah je suis chez qui là ? La maison Blanche ? Buckingham palace ? _Demanda le jeune Kurt complètement étonné par la grandeur de cette maison et par le fait que Blaine dispose de gouvernante et domestique.__  
_- Désolé je ne veux pas paraître pour un bourge ou chose du genre _s'excusa le__boucler_  
- T'excuse par c'est ton type de vie, tu serais bien dépaysé en venant chez moi  
- Mais non bah vas-y rentré là c'est le salon

Kurt pénétra dans l'immense salon, il comprenait mieux à présent comment Blaine pouvait financer ses années d'études à la Dalton académie. Car jamais il n'avait imaginé que Blaine vivait dans ce milieu social car c'est un ado très simple à première vue et sans manière. Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine parlant comme ça avec tant de distinction car au lycée il était plutôt du genre provocateur et un peu arrogant par moments, le voir si calme charmait Kurt. Il avait encore plus envie de connaitre Blaine.  
En effet les deux jeunes hommes ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient rencontrés au Lima Bean Bar par hasard et avaient découvert qu'ils étaient conçurent au championnat des chorales. Dolores leur apporta de quoi boire et manger et rappela à Blaine de ne pas oublier de prendre son courrier. Décidément qu'avait de spécial ce courrier.  
Dans le salon aucun des deux ne parlaient mais Kurt brisa le silence:

-Super-sexy les boucles  
-Comment ? Ah ! Mes cheveux ? Oui je n'ai pas eu le courage de me les plaquer _rougis Blaine_  
-C'est mieux ainsi je trouve  
- Bon alors sinon quoi de … nouveau ? _Demanda Blaine__  
_-Et bien rien on est en pleine préparation du bal de promo c'est un travail titanesque  
-Ah et tu as trouvé ton cavalier. _Questionna le boucler_

Kurt vira au rouge écarlate:

-euh j'ai demandé a un garçon charmant de m'accompagner mais toujours pas de réponse je crois que je n'irais pas tout compte fait  
-Oh mais c'est bête va avec tu es ami ! Le garçon à qui tu as demandé est vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir accepté ! Tues quelqu'un de bien tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner _! Répliqua le __Warbler_  
- Non il n'est pas stupide et il n'a juste pas répondu et puis c'est qu'un bal de promo _lança__Kurt_  
- Ton dernier bal de promo Kurt ne le rate pas parce que tu n'as personne _Conseilla t'il_  
- Je verrais bien, le bal n'est que dans … n'est que demain soir hésita Kurt prenant conscience qu'il irait au bal de promo seule  
Ne - T'inquiète pas

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit celle de Kurt, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait aller aider Rachel pour la décoration de la salle et qu'il avait répétition avec le Glee club. Il du quitter Blaine plus tôt que prévu ce qui les désola tous deux. Ils se quittèrent sans grande accolade, Kurt avait pris un comportement distant en quelques minutes, il semblait énerver et vexer. Blaine ne chercha pas à comprendre et le regarda quitta le domaine.

-Échec retentissant _cria__Blaine__  
_- Vous aurez d'opportunité _rassura Dolores en refermant la porte_  
- Ça m'agace il y a toujours un truc je demande pas grand-chose, un peu de temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'intéresse un peu plus que pour un café entre amis _s'énerva__le jeune adolescent__en tournant en rond dans le hall_  
- Allez maintenant allez étudier un peu et n'oubliez pas votre courrier il y a une lettre de votre père je crois  
-Dolores vous m'agacez avec ce fichu courrier ! Si mon père a quelque chose à me demander il m'appelle ! On ne lui a jamais dit que les lettres, c'est fini ! Il y a les SMS _Marmonna-t-il_

Il attrapa le paquet de lettres et regagna ça chambre, il jeta les lettres sur sa commode et attrapa son livre pour étudier un peu. Mais il ne le fit pas longtemps il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par l'histoire des rois de France. À la place il se mit à chanter à son micro, s'enregistrant et écoutant toutes les cinq seconds comment sa voix rendait. Ce soir-là il ne mangea pas et alla dormir tôt, demain il a une répétition avec les Warblers un des derniers avants le championnat des chorales.  
Le lendemain il alla en cours, une journée semblable aux autres, à 15 heures il rejoignit les Warblers pour répéter. Mais la venue de Kurt l'interpela.

-Tu nous espionnes blagua Blaine  
- N'exagérons rien ! Je viens juste voir de quoi vous êtes capable et par la même occasion te dire bonjour et aussi savoir si tu veux venir voir les New direction chanté la semaine prochaine, on fait le Rocky Horror Show ! _Demande Kurt avec un regard qui suppliait Blaine de venir__  
_-Bien sûr je viendrais bon je suis désolé on doit continuer à répéter et aucun adversaire n'est accepté ici et bon bal se soir  
- j'y vais pas, à plus alors au fait le courrier.  
- Oh c'est bête et ! Arrêter avec ce courrier vous me rendez dingue c'est juste des lettres de mon père

Kurt quitta le dalton académie avec le même comportement qu'hier quand il avait quitté Blaine. Les répétitions reprirent et se finirent tard, vers 19 heures. Blaine rentra chez lui, Dolores lui avait cuisiné un de ces plats favori, il ne mangea pas à la table mais dans sa chambre. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait rien à la télé il attrapa le tat de lettre et les ouvrit une par une. La dernière le laissa sans voix. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, stupide et aveugle. Tout s'explique. Il se jeta sur son armoire et attrapa un costard et un père de chaussure. Il relit la lettre une dernière fois dans la voiture.

« Salut Blaine,

Je me sens un peu con là à écrire une lettre, j'aurais pu t'envoyer un SMS où te le demander mais je n'ai pas pu. Je vais être cash. Il y a le bal de promo à McKinley, veux-tu y vas avec moi.  
Réponds-moi vite. Par SMS où appelle-moi.

Kurt»

Il arriva dans la salle il y avait un silence de mort. Il chercha Kurt et l'aperçu au milieu de la foule, seul face à un mec plutôt costaud tous deux avec une couronne du roi de la promo. Le grand costaud partit en courant laissant seul Kurt au milieu de tous, des filles chantaient sur scène « Dancing Queen », Blaine s'avance jusqu'à être dans le dos de Kurt.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse_. __Demanda Blaine_

Kurt sursauta et mis quelques secondes à comprendre :

- Alors c'est comme ça que les contes commencent maintenant ._Demande Kurt__  
_- C'est à nous d'y dessiner y écrire l'histoire.

FIN


End file.
